Na Sua Estante
by Madame Mistery
Summary: Por que não a escolheu? Será por que tirou seu coração fora? Ou se iludia de forma a esconder suas tristezas de todos inclusive dela mesma? Ou por que sabia que Leon não a escolheria?


N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fic de Kaleido Star... Podem comentar se a fic estiver super-horrores ou ta até boa... Até me matar vale**! O-O''  
**

* * *

**Na Sua Estante**

_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,_

_Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar_

_Te vejo__ sonhando e isso dá medo_

_Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar_

Depois de dois anos de Sora ter feito a "Técnica Angelical" tudo estava normal... _Estranhamente _normal. May sempre entrava com aquele ar de superior, ainda assustando os novatos, e assustando ainda mais a estrela do palco Kaleido. Porém, debaixo de toda essa aspereza escondia uma garota que se sentia sem vida.

_Você está saindo da minha vida_

_E parece que vai demorar_

_Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias_

_'Cê acha que eu sou louca_

_Mas tudo vai se encaixar_

E por que? Porque a pessoa que ela mais amava, que devia toda e mais um pouco de atenção, mais importante do que a própria vida... Estava com outra...

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_

_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

—Leon...—May disse.—Por quê não a mim? Por quê?

Todos os dias, quando acabavam os treinos, May saía do trampolim e todas as vezes que chegava em seu quarto, chorava. Não só de tristeza, mas também de arrependimento, de raiva de si mesma, não por ter tido tempo, mas sim a resposta à sua declaração.

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Em outros timbres, outros risos._

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

"Flash-Back"

_Ao pôr-do-sol, May estava na frente do Kaleido Star. Nervosa, mas decidida. Era agora ou nunca. Leon estava vindo calmamente. Ela adorava quando ele a olhava, aquele olhar sério... Fazia-a ficar tremendo de amor, mas não a ponto de ser óbvio._

—_O que você quer?_

—_Leon, eu...—May hesitava.—Eu guardei esse sentimento desde que vim para o Kaleido Star, desde que nossos rostos ficaram próximos um do outro, isso ficou dentro do meu coração esperando a hora certa pra sair. E a hora é agora._

_Leon já imaginava o que poderia ser, mas continuou sério._

—_O que eu quero dizer é...Eu... Te amo, Leon Oswald.—May estava muito corada para não perceber que Leon estava perto dela. E o coração dela despedaçou-se no momento que se quebrou o seu espelho onde Leon estava._

—_Me desculpe, May Wong, mas já fiz minha escolha. E você não é a escolhida para o meu palco._

"Fim do Flash-Back"

O que estava pensando? Que ele responderia também a mesma coisa? Ou que ele seria o mais suave possível? Com seu ar frio, foi-se para sempre do seu coração.

—Por que continuo chorando por você?

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Em outros timbres, outros risos._

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

De manhã, May estava nada bem. Mas não podia mostrar suas fraquezas. Ela seria forte, mesmo que não estivesse.Chegou ao refeitório, onde estavam Mia, Anna e Sora, além dos outros acrobatas.

—Olá, Anna, Mia e Sora.—As três estranharam o humor de May.

—Oi, May.—Sora respondeu, mas May continuou andando.—O que aconteceu com ela? Está estranha desde ontem...

—Parece que ontem à tarde ela se declarou para o Leon, mas ele não recebeu com bons olhos. E ela saiu correndo para os dormitórios. E não saiu mais de lá.

Sora ficou meio pensativa. Levantou-se, mas de repente ficou tonta. Sorte que foi amparada por Leon justamente naquela hora. Ela agradeceu, porém o rapaz não respondeu e saiu do refeitório.

—Melhor treinarmos, senão o Carlos mata a gente!—Mia disse, enquanto se dirigia para a saída, junto das outras.

_Você ta sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem._

_Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura_

_E mesmo que nada funcione_

_Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido._

_Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça_

_Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante_

May estava treinando no trapézio suas acrobacias, mas não estava fazendo isso por treinar, mas por esquecer, para relaxar. Desceu do trapézio, e quando estava saindo, Leon apareceu e subiu no trapézio. Suas acrobacias estavam perfeitas, mas para May era como ele estivesse fazendo-as para ela.

"_Leon..."_ Disse em pensamentos. _"Queria que me ouvisse pelo menos, ouvir o que tenho a dizer"._

—Sora...—Leon desceu do trapézio.—Pelo menos não chegou atrasada.

—Desculpe por ontem, Jovem Leon... É que eu estava no trampolim da sala de treinamento e me esqueci do treino...— _"E duas horas depois eu lembrei..."_ Sora disse em pensamentos.

— Vamos treinar.

May via atentamente o treino dos dois, e como ficavam em harmonia um com o outro. Até que Sora escorregou no trapézio.

—Me deu tontura de novo...

Leon ficou preocupado, mas disfarçou.

—Descanse por alguns minutos.

May via nos olhos dele a preocupação que tinha por Sora. E a mesma dizia que já estava bem, mas era só levantar e sentia como se fosse cair. A menina de cabelos escuros saiu de lá.

—Preciso dar uma volta.

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_

_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

De noite, May estava indo para o seu dormitório quando viu Sora e Leon saindo juntos. E May ficou atônita.

"_Não quero ver, não quero acreditar..."_ May ficou totalmente despedaçada por dentro. E correu o mais depressa possível para o seu dormitório.

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Em outros timbres, outros risos._

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

Quando chegou, só queria saber de chorar.

—POR QUÊ LEON?—May gritava com todas as suas forças.—POR QUÊ? RESPONDA-ME! EU TE AMO TANTO, FARIA QUALQUER COISA POR VOCÊ!

Sabendo que ninguém, nem mesmo ele ouviria, May chorava copiosamente, até que adormeceu.

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Em outros timbres, outros risos._

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

No dia seguinte, May acordou sentindo o peso de um amor não correspondido nas costas. Estava tão triste, mas parou de chorar. Foi para o refeitório, e quando chegou lá, não viu a Sora e nem Leon.

"Onde estão esses dois?" May pensava.

—Parece que a Sora e o Leon não voltaram para cá ontem... O que será que aconteceu?—Mia disse animada.

—Acho que finalmente esses dois vão virar um casal... Não é May?—Anna comentou.

A garota nem respondeu. Sentou e começou a comer.

_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver_

No trampolim, May fazia belas acrobacias, mas elas não eram vistas por Leon, o que fazia May ficar com mais raiva. Porém o que ela mais queria era que elas fossem apreciadas por ele. Queria estar no lugar da Sora, tanto na parceria quanto no coração dele, queria amar e ser amada.

_Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você_

—Por que você a escolheu, Leon?

Queria essa resposta mais do que tudo. Mas sua prece foi ouvida quando ouviu duas vozes conhecidas por todos. Saiu do trampolim.

—_Leon... O que exatamente aconteceu entre você e a May?_

—_É que... Ela decidiu se declarar para mim._

Silêncio. May ouviu a voz de Sora.

—_E o que você respondeu?_

—_Que eu amava outra pessoa._

Silêncio. May ficou cabisbaixa e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

"_Então é isso..."_ A garota pensou tristemente.

_Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se  
Curam_

Agora havia entendido o por que dele não escolhê-la... Estava iludida por algo chamado fantasia, que apenas dela poderia ter a solução de acordar desse sonho...

_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar_

É porque ela sentia que arrancara seu coração fora?


End file.
